


Strange attraction (spreads its wings)

by ambitioncutsusdown



Series: Four Idiots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hinting at foursome, Slow Build, this ended up a bit more angsty than intended, though not really "angst"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraction is a weird thing, Scott thinks as he climbs in bed one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange attraction (spreads its wings)

**Author's Note:**

> Another part in the "four idiots" series. I know the build is kind of really slow, but I promise it'll pick up from now on. I just needed to get Scott's thoughts out here because I felt like it was necessary. I hope y'all enjoy it :)

Attraction is a weird thing, Scott thinks as he climbs in bed one night. It just… kind of there. It comes up all of a sudden when you look at person and this whole full-body-shudder happens and you’re both equally turned on and mortified _because you’re turned on_. It’s strange. He struggles to get off his clothes for a minute (pushing down your jeans while lying down is still a skill he hasn’t mastered), but finally manages and makes himself comfortable under the sheets.

Before Allison, he’d never been really attracted to someone. Sure, he could appreciate some goodlooking people. He could see why everyone (Stiles) thought Lydia was sex on legs. He could see Danny was not just a nice guy but also hot stuff. He could see how on good days, when Erica would smile, her whole face would light up and she was actually really pretty. But none of that had meant anything until Allison came along and something clicked.

He’d known right away he was attracted to her. She was beautiful and funny and soft and badass, and maybe if the whole wolf-thing hadn’t happened, things would have been easier for the two of them.

Not that he regrets any of it, not at all. But he can’t deny the constant ‘what if’ that buzzed through his head. What if he hadn’t been a werewolf and she hadn’t been a hunter. What if her mother hadn’t tried to kill him? What if Derek hadn’t bitten her mother, resulting in suicide? What if he hadn’t spent so much time with Isaac those few weeks before their break up? Or _after_ the break up?

There are no hard feelings between the two of them, it is just strange. Strange how he’d once been so attracted to her and now she hasn’t crossed his mind in ages.

No. There are other people on his mind now.

Scott sighs and turned around, pressing his face into the pillow, but it doesn’t do shit about his thoughts.

It started when Isaac had kissed him, about a month after he and Allison officially broke up. At first, Scott had been surprised, because he’d never thought about Isaac in any other way than a friend. But maybe somewhere deep down inside, he had anyway, because he responded easily to the kiss and couldn’t stop grinning afterwards.

It had all gone downhill from there.

Isaac started showing up in his dreams, completely innocent at first, but then more and more… eager. And somehow, a lot of those dreams became a reality. He didn’t have to be as careful with him as he had to be with Allison. There was a different kind of connection with Isaac. Just one look was enough to know, one slide of fingertips enough to remember.

Scott learned a lot of things in a short time. How to give a blowjob, for example, but also that Isaac was quiet but attentive, more a giver than a taker, eager to please and thankful when being pleased. He learned the maps of Isaac’s body, connecting dots and scars and the lines of his ribs.

The two of them aren’t really together. It isn’t that they don’t want to, but more that they don’t know how. They don’t know how to start the conversation, how to deal with the topic in fear of blowing everything up and ruining everything between them. Maybe it is stupid, but they can’t help it.

Scott likes him though. Likes him a lot. Likes his eyes and hair and interests and hips and ass and humor and smiles and legs and fingers and lips and everything.

Which is why it is even stranger, that sometimes (only sometimes) other people cross his mind.

Not when he is with Isaac, never. He’s never thought of anyone else when they are together.

But sometimes, when he is alone in his bed, all the lights out and his window locked, he can’t help himself.

Sometimes Derek visits him in his thoughts and dreams and fantasies. The stupid Alpha he’s tried so long to fight, but has given in to anyway. Though he thinks sometimes about resisting him one final time, which then would result in Derek forcing Scott to his knees and having his mouth, hard and fast until he came all over Scott’s face, marking him for once and for all as Derek’s.

What is even weirder, is that it isn’t only Derek. Maybe he could blame that on teenage hormones and the guy being ridiculously goodlooking.

No, there’s one other person as well.

His best friend.

The person he’d known for years, who’d seen his up and down, who he shared (nearly) everything with.

He wishes he’d taken advantage of their many moments together earlier, before Derek and Allison and Isaac happened. It could’ve been easy. Kissing him while watching a movie. Moving him down on the couch and pressing wet kisses over his jaw. Lifting layer after layer over his head until he was naked and flushed and panting. It would’ve been beautiful.

Every time things like that cross his mind, he comes harder than ever before alone, and falls asleep with a mixture of guilt and disgust bubbling in his stomach. And when he wakes up in the morning, he’d shower for at least half an hour, fearing that anyone is able to see it – his lust for not only his boyfriend, but also his best friend and his Alpha; fearing that the three guys he cares about the most, will find out and be disgusted with him, will leave him. Fearing that he’d be alone again, with no one to fall back to this time.

He can’t lose them, none of them. He doesn’t know how to deal with that. He wants them, all three of them, but he knows he can’t. It wouldn’t be fair, and after all, they don’t want it either.

So he stores his wants away, far away, in a corner of his brain, and gives himself to Isaac.

It all worked out fine. Until one fatal day, which blew up everything. Isaac assured him it was fine, but ever since, they’ve been tentative with touching, Stiles is looking at him weirdly, and Derek refuses to look at him at all. He’s messed up, and there’s no way he can fix this.

Everyone knows about him and it’s all going to explode in his face, no matter how often Isaac will tell him it’s gonna be okay. 


End file.
